The Finding
by Gixie
Summary: Sirius has only just been released after Harry's fourth year, yet it still wasn't enough to save Harry from the Dementor's at Summer's break. But Harry lived up to his status as 'the boy-who-lived' and survived the attack, but how come no one knows that?


Summary: Sirius Black has only just been released after Harry's fourth year, yet it still wasn't enough to save Harry from the Dementor's at Summer's break. Still, Harry lived up to his status as 'the-boy-who-lived' and survived. Well, he did survive, but how come no one knows that?

This is also Harry's fifth year.

Also, I'm probably making Dumbledore seem bad, but in truth, he is on the light side, but is a little manipulative.

Title: The finding

Chapter 1 – Worries and fears

Preface:

It was suppose to have been a normal day for Harry Potter during the summer break. But, face it, It _was_ Harry Potter. Maybe if he wasn't, then he would be back at Grimmauld Place, back to where everyone was. Back to where Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione.... everyone was.

but instead....

the impossible happened...

...again.

He _was _suppose to die. That was his fate, yet he didn't, just like that fateful night. He survived while they died. There was only one difference between this night, and the night 14 years ago.

They knew he survived last time.

No one knew he survived this time. Everyone thought he was dead.

This was the end of Harry Potter's story, yet it was the beginning, a new start, one where he could take control and feel as if he was living up to his status as 'the-boy-who-lived'.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Harry Potter sighed as he ripped yet another weed out of the ground with his sweaty and dirty hands. It was almost as boring as counting sheep. Dropping it into the bucket, he stared at his blistered hands painfully before slowly continuing on to the next weed only centimeters away from the first. Honestly, he didn't really know why Aunt Petunia had forced him to weed the backyard. It wasn't as if any of the neighbors could see it.

Or maybe it was to get him out of the publics eyes. Uncle Vernon had been a little shifty ever since he had gotten back. Maybe he had finally lost it. Harry almost hoped that would be the case, but he doubted it, especially since Aunt Petunia had been a little paranoid as well. 'Maybe watching the television too much had side effects,' The thought crossed Harry's mind before he could stop it and almost snorted at it. Staring at the clouded sky, Harry almost wanted to cry out and scream. What type of holiday was this? This had to have been his worst holiday since his first year, and that was saying something.

Everyone was getting on his nerves lately. The people he sent letters to, wanting information from, basically skipped over that part of the letter, and now he was beginning to feel more and more frustrated and isolated from everyone. Why wouldn't Hermione or Ron, even Sirius and Remus tell him anything? Didn't they know how it felt to be kept in the dark? He felt like sending then a howler, and he probably would have, that is, if he had one. Since their first letters, he had basically been skimming over their letters, and then throwing them in the bin. They all said things about Cedric and if he was alright, but it was hypocritical. They knew how he felt, and since then, he hadn't sent anything to them, making himself feel more alone then ever. It was childish, yet it felt somehow satisfying.

Pulling out another weed, and dumping it in the bucket, he stretched. If he wasn't careful, he would lose his temper, and who knew what outcome that would have. He slowly stood up, his aching muscles protested, but he didn't care. Harry wiped a hand over his forehead, trying to get rid of some of the sweat that was glistening and about to fall before staring at his work in the backyard and felt his shoulders droop in disappointment. He still had at least half of the garden left to do.

It was then he came to a startling realization.

Why should he have to work every moment of his time? The answer was so simple, he was so surprised he didn't think of it earlier. He didn't have to. He wasn't the one that wanted to stay at the Dursley's house. Dumbledore was forcing him too. He didn't even want to be there, so why should he have to work when he would be happy to go somewhere else? He had enough money, it wasn't as if he would have to sleep in a park.

Harry grinned tiredly, and almost felt as if everything was looking up. Wiping his hands on his pants, he warily strode inside and sat down at the table. He was about to rest his head on the table when he heard quiet mumbles inside another room. Hesitating, Harry stood up and quietly crept over to the whispered voice that were on the other side of the door and listened.

"...Freaks all around here," Vernon was saying. Harry instantly stilled, realizing that they were talking about wizards. Harry hardly dared to breathe, desperate to hear what they were saying, and a little fearful off getting caught listening on to their private conversation.

"But Vernon! Are you sure? They can't be around here can they?" Petunia asked nervously, but spat out the word 'They'. Harry bit his lip. There were wizards around here? 'Death Eaters' Was his first guess, but that was impossible. No death eater could be around this house with the blood protections on it.

"I know what I saw Petunia! Ive seen two of them! One in a black cloak and silver mask, and another in some weird robes," Vernon rose his voice before ending quietly. "And it's all because of that boy!" He spat out nastily at the end.

Harry didn't even dare to breath. That description sounded exactly like a death eater, while the other was an unknown but definitely a wizard. That was impossible though! Fear rose up, before he decided he couldn't listen on anymore. Trembling, he nearly tripped over his feet as he ran out the door of the house. He knew he couldn't go anywhere so he just collapsed onto his knees and stared at the grass in shock. What did this mean? All this time he was here, the blood protection doesn't even work? What did that mean? Did Dumbledore lie to him?

But wait... thinking back, Harry knew why the blood protection wasn't working. Voldemort was resurrected using him blood, so that means that the blood magic was useless.

Shaking his head, he gripped onto his wand in his back pocket and looked around warily. Could there be someone spying on him? Harry then gave out a small harsh laugh. He felt like he was acting like Moody, way too paranoid.

As soon as this thought came across, he froze as he heard a thump and then a curse only meters away from him. Spinning around he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the spot he had heard the voice come from, only there was no one there.

Harry stared warily before he decided that they were cloaked or were somehow making themselves invisible.

"Show Yourself," Harry shouted, his heart racing. Silence was the only thing that answered him and it was only then that he realized Uncle Vernon was most probably right about what he had seen. He gripped his wand tightly ready to say some curses at a moments notice.

Harry was about to say something else when there was a quiet mumble before suddenly a purple haired witch came into view. She was staring at him sheepishly. Harry stared at her, wand ready.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. The woman bit her lip while looking away before sighing.

"Dumbledore is going to kill me," She mumbled to herself before straightening herself up. Harry narrowed his eyes. Did Dumbledore send her to spy on him? What was he playing at?

"Wotcha! Names Tonks," Tonks spoke as she waved to him. Harry stared incredulously at her. Well, at least she didn't sound like a death eater, but Harry knew better than to lower his wand just yet.

"Why were you watching me?" Harry demanded fiercely. Tonks looked unsure what to do before slightly backing away with her hands up.

"Hey! I'm not planning to hurt you. Can you put you're wand away? Tonks tried to convince him before mumbling "...And to think Dumbledore said you was too trusting," Harry hesitated before slowly lowering his wand to his side, but didn't put it away.

"Why are you watching me?" Harry repeated angrily slightly tightening his grip on his wand. Tonks winced slightly as she noticed this, but sighed.

"Dumbledore asked us too," Tonks finally told him with a shrug, but kept a wary eye on his wand. Harry's eyes widened slightly, but wasn't too surprised. He had already guessed as much, but now Dumbledore was definitely getting on his nerves.

"Because Dumbledore asked you to?" Harry lowered his voice threateningly. Anger fueled up inside of him. Did Dumbledore think he was incapable of taking care of himself or something? Or.... did Dumbledore have suspicions that the blood protections weren't working. That thought nearly set his anger off. Dumbledore had sent him back to his relatives knowing that he might not be safe! Harry's eyes flashed with raw anger as he stared at Tonks who stared back worried. It was then that Harry's mind caught up to something she had said.

"Us?" Harry whispered angrily. "You mean he's got other people watching me as well?" Harry's voice rose. Tonks winced slightly at the slip she had made and opened her mouth to say something else but Harry beat her too it and unfortunately it fueled all his frustration and feelings of isolation from staying at the Dursley's place.

"Well..." Harry finally put his wand in his pocket as he stormed up to Tonks which made her step a couple of steps backwards cautiously. "You can tell him that there's no bloody reason for having people like you watch me!" Harry shouted angrily. "And you can tell him that when I die, Dumbledore is going to be responsible for my death!"

Tonks stumbled backwards, totally and utterly shocked by his words. Sure she knew that he would be irritated to have people watching him, but for him to ask her to tell Dumbledore that if he died then he was going to be responsible for his death? No, something else had happened to make him angry at the headmaster, but before she could say anything, Harry went on.

"Because..." Harry walked up to Tonks, his voice lowering to a whisper as he leaned towards her ear. Tonks stilled in anticipation but no one could have prepared her for what he was about to say.

"The blood protection that is suppose to protect me no longer works," Harry whispered, his voice streaked with anger and worry. Tonks literally felt her heart stop at Harry's words. The blood protections no longer work? Tonks stumbled back, staring at Harry horrified and utterly shocked.

"But..." Tonks stuttered, still staring at Harry. Harry only softened his gaze slightly. He was sick of people ruling over his life, even if it was Dumbledore.

"Want to know something else?" Harry asked her softly but didn't give her a chance to reply. "I've already seen a death eater around here," Okay, so it was a little lie, but he didn't really care. If it got him out of the Dursley's place quicker, then he didn't mind lying. Tonks paled and looked nervously around, her heart pumping quicker and quicker. It was then that Tonks made a decision, one which she wished that she wouldn't have made, one where she wished with all her heart that she hadn't made.

"Listen to me," Tonks said sternly while staring around at the area around them. "Stay, in you're house at all times until I come back! I'm going to warn Dumbledore and be on guard!" There was a meeting today at Grimmauld place that she was suppose to skip so she could watch Harry. It was the perfect timing to tell Dumbledore and the members what Harry had just told her. Tonks ran towards the tree's where she could quickly apparating.

Harry watched her run with fear and desperation. He wanted to shout "Wait," or "Don't leave me!" But he didn't. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he was scared. The death eaters were around. Would they come for him if they saw nobody watching him? Was that the only reason he was still alive?

Harry backed away before staring around warily and slowly reached for his wand in his back pocket.

Harry gulped before whispering "Please come back," He wasn't talking about Tonks. He was talking about anyone he knew... anyone who could help him.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Tonks appeared with a crack outside of 12 Grimmauld place. Stopping to catch her breath, she ran as fast as she could and sprung the door open. It was amazing that she hadn't fallen over, but Tonks didn't care.

Was what Harry said the truth? Was he in serious danger? Tonks saw a bit of Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins up on the stairs, but ran past them without a word. This news was too important to waste time berating the teens.

Tonks pushed the door opened and stumbled in puffing before looking in front of her. All of the order members were staring at her in surprise. Before she would have been embarrassed but right now....

"Dumbledore!" Tonks gasped for breath. Dumbledore stared at her a little worried and started walking over to her.

"Aren't you suppose to be watching over Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Has something happened?" Sirius stared for a second before jumping up and attempted to run over where Tonks was, but was held back by a worried looking Remus.

"What? Has something happened to Harry?" Sirius asked urgently but Tonks didn't answer as she was still trying to get her breath back.

"Tonks?" Sirius asked worried. Something had to have happened to Harry. Remus watched over, feeling exactly like Sirius. Had something happened to Harry, his cub? And if so, why weren't they doing anything?

"Harry, he... I think he's in danger," Tonks desperately said looking over at Sirius and Remus. Both of their hearts dropped with fear and dread. Sirius mentally pictured Harry motionless on the ground, his green eyes wide open and glazed open, staring blankly at the sky, and felt his fear for Harry rise up a notch.

"What?" Sirius croaked out. Dumbledore motioned to him to be quiet which he reluctantly did.

"What happened?" Dumbledore spoke soothingly, his eyes wary, ready to direct orders.

"I...He..I was watching Harry normally when he just stumbled out of the house pale and...really freaked out," Tonks started, her head slowly turning to watch Sirius and Remus who were watching wide eyed. Tonks knew that her news would be the hardest on them out of all the people who were in the room.

"I.. I was so surprised that I tripped over... and he heard. Basically he found out we were watching him... but... but I don't understand!" Tonks stumbled over her words.

"Shh... what don't you understand?" Dumbledore asked quickly. Tonks knew that every moment she talked Harry was going to be in more and more danger.

"He..He told me that the blood protection no longer works!" Tonks said desperately. Gasps ran throughout the room as some people stood up tensely. Sirius stared horrified while Remus's grip on Sirius slackened.

"But... that shouldn't be possible!" Dumbledore spoke in shock. "And even if it was how would Harry know about it?" Tonks was getting more and more nervous. They had to react even if Harry's warning was false.

"Because Harry's already seen a death eater around there!" Tonks cried out. Sirius and Remus didn't know it was possible to become more worried than before but they somehow managed it.

"What?" Sirius shouted worried, feeling his heart sink even more. His Harry, the person he was responsible for.... the person he was going to ask to live with him that Summer.... was in danger. Very big danger.

"Why the hell are we waiting here for?" Sirius demanded angrily before storming out of the house where he could apparate.

"Sirius! Wait," Dumbledore spoke sternly but Sirius was past listening. He didn't care what the consequences of his actions were, he just wanted his godson with him where he would be safe. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked over and saw Remus walking quickly beside him. Their eyes caught before they nodded to one another. Sirius suspected that Dumbledore would send more people over so they just had to hold off until then.

Remus was also just as worried for Harry as Sirius was. He really didn't know what he would do if Harry was... dead. Remus felt the panic inside of him rise up a notch where he struggled to calm himself.

As they rushed out of the house, they paused before staring at each other with determined eyes. Nodding together, they apparated themselves to where Harry would be.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Well, thats the end of the first chapter. I found it a little hard to act Dumbledore out and how he would feel though. Hehe, if possible Review Please!

Now to write the second chapter.. XD


End file.
